Dazai itu ?
by Aon Vizki
Summary: potongan cerita ketika soukaku berumur 16 tahun yang mengungkap suatu hal tak terduga(?)


Diharap kepada reader sekalian agar melihat movie Dead Apple terlebih dahulu

* * *

 **Fanfiction :**

 **"Dibalik Dead Apple" by Aon Vizki**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **"Bungau Stray Dogs" by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance(?)**

 **Chara :**

 **Osamu Dazai x Chuuya Nakahara**

 **Warning :**

 **GJ, shonen ai, typo bertebaran, mata jadi tuli(?), bahasa ga jelas**

Happy reading!

oOo

.

" Hmmm...ngh...hnnmm...NGH!?" lenguh Chuuya didalam ciumannya.

Perlahan Dazaii melepas ciuman itu, membuat benang saliva terjuntai diantara mereka.

" Selamat pagi chuuya!" ujar Dazai lembut.

" Ini jam berapa?" tanya Chuuya pada Dazai yang ada di atasnya.

" Jam tiga pagi."

Chuuya memicingkan matanya, "lalu untuk apa kau membangunkanku?! Perban sialan!"

" Karena aku mau kembali ke asrama Agency detective."

Chuuya memandang malas, "basanya juga datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar. Sekarang malah izin. Ada apa?"

" Aku bukan kuntilanak!"

Perlahan Dazaii merubah posisinya -diatas Chuuya- menjadi duduk disamping Chuuya yang masih berbaring.

" Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku. Chuuya harus menciumiku!" ucap Dazai.

" Ha?" Chuuya memandang aneh pria gila itu, "apa ini seperti cerita putri salju?" Sindirnya dan memandang Dazai jijik.

" Bukan begitu!" Dazai menunjukkan sebuah kapsul berwarna merah putih, "Chuuya harus meluruhkan kapsul ini yang akan kuapitkan dicelah gigiku!"

" Suruh orang lain saja!" Ujar Chuuya seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

" Tidak mau!" Seru Dazai menarik-narik selimut Chuuya " kubuat penawaran! Aku tidak akan mengganggu Chuuya selama sebulan, jika Chuuya melakukannya."

" Dazai, kau tau kan? Aku tidak pandai dalam hal semacam itu," jawab Chuuya malas, " aku ahli di lapangan tapi tidak di ranjang!"

Mulut Dazai mengerucut sebal _' berciuman kan bukan kegiatan di ranjang'_

chuuuya memandang malas kearah Dazai, "iya iya, akan kuusahakan! Sekarang biarkan aku istirahat! Aku terlalu lelah karena ulahmu tadi malam."

" aku mencintaimu Chuuya," perlahan Dazai mencium pucuk Surai merah itu, "akan kubuatkan sarapan"

Dan Dazai mulai meninggalkan Chuuya.

' _Dasar_!' batin Chuuya mengumpat.

Yah~ tapi bagaimanapun Chuuya tetap akan mempercayai Dazai. Seperti dalam misi kali ini, Dazai selalu membuat persiapan untuk semua kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. _Misi kali ini ya..._

' _bukannya tadi itu kapsul penawar racun... Ah sudah lah!'_ batin Chuuya dan langsung kembali tidur.

oOo

" Kau tak akan percaya, Otosaku! Seisi Yokohama berada dalam tanggung jawabku ... Benar-benar mengerikan~ ne?" ucap Dazai sembari bersandar pada sebuah nisan.

Dazai tersenyum lembut "... tapi aku memiliki hiburan tersendiri."

" Sepertinya rencana ku harus lebih siap dari perkiraan ku... ya?"

oOo

Suara lonceng pintu membuat Dazai terbangun dari pemikirannya.

Sosok berambut merah memasuki bar itu dan langsung mendekatinya. Sosok itu menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan kecil.

' aku akan berusaha didalam bagianku, tapi jika rencanamu gagal. Aku akan sangat membencimu hingga tulang belulang ku kelak tak kan berhenti mengutukmu!'

Dazai membaca kalimat ancaman itu seperti kata-kata penyemangat baginya. Terlalu lama disisi Chuuya membuatnya terbiasa memahami bahasa tsundere yang sering didengarnya.

Dazai mengambil buku kecil itu seraya mengambil pulpen dari sakunya dan menjawab tulisan sosok itu. ' terimakasih!'

Sosok itu mulai duduk disampingnya.'terimakasih juga untuk informasi mu. Aku benar-benar membenci orang itu'

'aku lebih membencinya, tapi dia masih berguna' balas Dazai.

Sosok itu memanggil bartender, "cocktail," lalu dia mendekat untuk berbisik pada bartender itu, "non alkohol."

"Pft" Dazai berusaha menahan tawanya karena mendengar bisikan sosok itu.

Mata biru langsung menatap Dazai tajam, seolah ingin menyayat pria berperban itu dengan tatapannya.

Dazai menyodorkan buku kecil itu pada sang sosok bersurai merah. 'BTW, kamu mempercayaiku kan?'

'hentikan pertanyaan bodoh mu itu! Apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku akan percaya pada tujuan utamamu dan aku akan berusaha pada bagianku'

'aku mencintaimu Chuuya'

Bartender kembali dengan membawa pesanan sang Surai merah. Sosok itu langsung meneguk cocktail nya lalu meletakan uang bayaran diatasi meja dan segera pergi.

...

Sebuah api menyala hingga membakar buku kecil diatasnya. Saat buku kecil tadi terjatuh di tanah, benda itu sudah menjadi abu. Sosok bersurai merah menginjak abu itu hingga menghilangkan bekasnya.

oOo

" Chuuya-san!" Teriak Akutagawa dari kejauhan.

Chuuya menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kemana anda akan pergi?"

Chuuya melirik Akutagawa dengan malas.

" Anda akan bergabung dengan Dazai-san dan memihak musuh?!" Serunya seolah Chuuya sudah menjawab.

" Tentu saja tidak! Aku akui. Aku memang salah satu pion Dazai, tapi tidak sepenuhnya begitu!" Ujar Chuuya membela diri, "aku bekerja sesuai keinginanku. Otakku bukan hanya database! Aku juga bisa membuat strategi atau pun mengubah strategi Dazai!"

" Jadi anda mengetahui rencana Dazai-san yang sebenarnya?"

" Dia memang menceritakan rencanannya, tapi tidak seluruhnya. Aku bahkan tidak tau dia sekedar ada di tempat musuh atau menjadi musuh .. seperti ini, tapi setidaknya aku tau tujuannya"

" Tap- AAKh!" perkataan Akutagawa terputus karena serangan Rashoumon.

Akutagawa terpental hingga membentur sebuah dinding. Pria itu terjatuh sekaligus muntah darah. Hal itu membuat Chuuya merasa diberi tanggungjawab sepihak untuk menolongnya.

" TRak trak BRUK!" kekuatan Chuuya membuat bangunan disekitar Rashoumon ambruk menimpa iblis itu sendiri.

Chuuya mendekati Akutagawa untuk sekedar membuatnya berdiri, "Kau harus tau! Jika musuhmu yang sebenarnya adalah Shibusawa Tatsuhiko."

Chuuya berpaling dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, "ambil dulu kekuatanmu! Setelah itu kau baru boleh mengejar ku."

Yokohama benar-benar berantakan dan Chuuya membersihkan jalannya dengan kekuatannya.

Akutagawa sangat yakin jika Chuuya akan pergi ke bangunan aneh di tengah kota. Ya, tempat musuh berada.

oOo

Kita semua tahu, pada akhirnya kapsul di celah gigi Dazai tidak meluruh karena ciuman Chuuya tapi malah pukulan Chuuya. Author tidak tau seberapa keras Chuuya memikirkan cara lain untuk menghindari itu semua atau mungkin hanya terlintas begitu saja didalam pikirannya, tapi sekarang kita tau bahwa korupsi tidak sepenuhnya mengendalikan kekuatan Chuuya ( kok jadi diskusi, ya?)

Kembali ke cerita!

Setelah sentuhan lembut Dazai menyentuh pipi Chuuya. Kesadaran Chuuya pun kembali.

" Kau menggunakan corruption karena percaya padaku?" tanya Dazai yang masih terambang di udara, "sungguh mengharukan."

" Aku percaya padamu, aku percaya pada tujuan utamamu."

" Sungguh cara yang kejam untuk membangunkan Putri salju," sindir Dazai ' _padahal aku sudah memikirkan cara lain agar Chuuya tidak menggunakan corruption lagi.'_

" Cih! Kau sendiri yang menyembunyikan penawar racun dimulutmu."

" Ssrrrr BRuk!"mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Chuuya berada diatasnya kaki Dazai yang terbuka membuat Chuuya ingin mengubah posisinya, tapi tangan diatas kepalanya itu malah terus menekannya.

"Ayo pergi,berengsek!" ujar Chuuya yang tidak bisa bergerak.

" Kabutnya muncul kembali... aku tidak ingin melindungimu dari kekuatan mu sendiri," ancam Dazai pada Chuuya yang masih berusaha mengubah posisinya.

" Kapan ini akan selesai?!"

" Tidak, ini baru permulaan..."

" Sial!" umpat Chuuya, "jika seperti ini, aku tidak bisa bergerak!" _lebih baik aku istirahat._

"Puk!" Dan Chuuya menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas kaki Dazai.

" Aku sudah memperkirakan ini" ujar Dazai, "sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap pada mereka."

.

.

.

" Mereka?" gumam Chuuya.

" Bawahanmu Akutagawa-kun dan anak asuh kita, Atsushi-kun," jelas Dazai dengan senyum menyebalkan.

" Anak angkatmu!" seru Chuuya memberi penegasan.

" Iya iya" ucap Dazai seraya mengangkat tubuh Chuuya sekaligus membaringkan tubuhnya sendiri. Membuat posisinya sekarang dibawah Chuuya yang tidur diatas dadanya.

" Chuuya benar-benar pasrah ya?"

" Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi!"

.

.

Saat Dazai terbangun, kabut sudah mulai menghilang dan Chuuya masih dalam pelukan nya. Perlahan Dazai menggendong Chuuya dan menyandarkannya pada sebuah reruntuhan. Sebuah koper Dazai bawa -entah dari mana- diletakan disamping Chuuya.

"Chuuya bangun!"

Tidak ada balasan. Hanya suara dengkuran lembut yang dikeluarkan sosok yang terduduk itu. Dazai mencubit pipinya, tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Perlahan Dazai merunduk untuk menghilangkan jaraknya dengan Chuuya. melumat bibir lembut itu, mengapsen deretan giginya, hingga memainkan lidah sang Surai merah dengan lidahnya.

" Hmmnn...NGH!"

"Akh!"

Gigitan Chuuya pada bibirnya membuat Dazai langsung memberi jarak diantara mereka.

Dazai mengusap bibirnya. _Berdarah_.

" Ini tidak adil! Chuuya membuat bekas di bibirku!" Rengek Dazai yang ingin membalas Chuuya.

Tapi mulut Chuuya langsungbungkam hingga memendam bibirnya dan usaha Dazai membuka mulut Chuuya dengan menekan kedua pipi itu malah terlihat sia-sia.

Perempatan bernaung diatas dahi Dazai. Pria berperban itu langsung menggigit kecil pipi Chuuya dan meredam rasa sakitnya dengan lidahnya.

" Engh~ hentikan perban sialan!"

Dazai melepas Chuuya dan berdiri, "ini sudah pagi. Chuuya masih kelelahan?"

"Iya."

Dazai mengganti kostumnya dengan pakaian sehari-hari yang ada di koper samping Chuuya.

" Kalau begitu, Chuuya istirahat dulu saja disini, topi, Coat dan sarung tangan mu kuletakan di sana," ujar Dazai seraya menunjuk tempatnya, "tolong jaga koper itu! Aku ingin menyambut keberhasilan anak kita!" Serunya mulai menjauhi Chuuya.

Chuuya langsung melempar koper itu kearah Dazai. " JDUAG!"

Seketika itu Dazai berbalik kembali pada Chuuya sembari mengelus luka di kepalanya itu.

 _' Uh! itu pasti sakit'_ batin Chuuya riang.

Perlahan Dazai mencium kening Chuuya, "aku mencintaimu, ok!"

" Makarel idiot!"

oOo

" Bos sudah tau triknya?" tanya Chuuya pada Mouri ouga.

" Dazai-kun bertindak sendiri," ujar Mouri sembari memandang langit Yokohama dari balik kaca, "dan aku sudah menduga dia butuh bantuan mu."

" Dazai sebagai pelopor," lanjut Mouri.

" Jadi, aku hanya bagian pembuka?" tanya Chuuya menambahi.

" Dazai-kun adalah bagian utamanya."

" Dan apa yang ku dapat?"

"Kembalinya kota ini."

" Itu artinya sama seperti kedamaian kota ini bukan?" timpal Chuuya dengan senyum lembut.

" Terimakasih atas kerjasama mu."

" Kau tak perlu berterimakasih," ucap Chuuya mulai menjauhi Mouri, "ini kan perintah bos... Aku hanya bekerja."

 _' mungkin seperti itu... Tapi setidaknya bagian utamanya selalu menginginkan ku memiliki peran yang sama.'_

* * *

Author menggunakan percakapan asli yang diambil dari subtitle di bioskop, web dan ada beberapa yang ngartiin sendiri sih.

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca.

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan


End file.
